


Choices Made

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Choices, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Choices Made

Clint always had a choice,   
In his life.  
It was by choice he joined circus.  
It was by choice,   
He became a mercenary.   
It was his choice to join Shield.   
And to spare Natasha.   
He always had a choice.   
Some were good,   
Other's a little questionable or bad.  
But unlike Natasha,   
All choices were made by him.  
At his free will.  
So he truly is guilty,   
Of some things he has done.  
It weighs on his conscience.


End file.
